Saving Daphne
by melinda08
Summary: Alternate ending to Room with a View. When life takes a tragic turn, Daphne must learn to put the pieces of her life together with the help of her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Mrs. Crane. Your husband did not make it." The doctor looked at Daphne compassionately and she wanted to pass out, but she knew she had to hold it together, for the sake of her little one. The one Niles only knew briefly about. The one she that she told him about as they took him off to the operating room and she wasn't quite sure he understood as he was so delirious from all of the drugs. She had only just found out herself, and had planned on telling him the evening of the day they had taken Niles in for his heart problem. And now this news, which should have been the most joyous news of her life, was clouded by the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Only 34, she was too young to be a widow. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down. She had to keep it together- Niles would want it that way. She couldn't let him down- not now.

"Would you like for me to tell the family?" The doctor asked.

"No, I had better. I'll call you if I need anything," Daphne couldn't even feign a smile, even if she was the most cheerful person she had ever known if she said so herself. This was no time for manners. She knew Marty had been through this before with his wife and to lose a son- well this would kill him. He would never let it show, that was not his way but he would be devastated. And Frasier, well, this was more than his brother- this was his long time best friend, his only companion in so many ways. Losing Niles was the worst thing to happen to any of them.

Taking a deep breath, Daphne wished for a second she could have a little bit of liquid courage that could be found at her home. Maybe the first thing she would do would be to pour out all the alcohol. No need to be reminded of all the sherries her husband had shared with his brother, of all the glasses of wine she and Niles had partaken in together. She couldn't deal with that now. She had to get through this first event, and that was breaking the news to Roz and the Cranes, and if she could survive that she could survive anything.

Bracing herself, Daphne went over to the other side of the waiting room where Frasier, Marty, and Roz were waiting for her anxiously.

"Well how's my brother? Is he ready for a good game of squash? Don't tell him this but I might let him win the first time," Frasier laughed. "But just the first time."

Daphne stared at him.

"Okay okay. Best two out of three. But that's it. I won't have him lying around feeling sorry for himself. That's no way for him to heal. It's best for him to get back to normal activity as soon as possible. So when can we see him, Daph?" Frasier paused, suddenly noticing that she hadn't said anything. "Daph?"

Marty grew pale as he had had to have these kinds of conversations many times himself as a police officer. He knew what was coming. He had to remind himself to breath. Roz also knew what was coming. It seemed that for a psychiatrist, Frasier was the only one who couldn't see that he was in a classic stage of denial.

"Come on, you cowpokes. Let's go cheer him up. Buy him some balloons. Read him the Archie Comics you bought him. Do something other than stand here. What are we waiting for?" Frasier kept talking, knowing full well that once he stopped that the words he never thought he'd hear would be uttered, and then he would be lost forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne, what are you trying to say?" the normally eloquent Frasier managed to spit out after a prolonged silence. The doctor joined them, ready to fill in should Daphne be unable to speak. She put her hand in the air. Marty understood where she was coming from. As a cop he'd had this conversation from a hundred times before. As a father it was one nobody should ever have to have. No parent should ever have to outlive their child.

"Dr. Crane… Frasier…"

Frasier looked at her. This couldn't be good. This couldn't be happening. Maybe if he talked fast- he was good at that- maybe if he distracted her then the inevitable would not occur.

"You know Daphne," Frasier began. "I was just thinking the other day how good of you it is to call me Frasier. It seems we've known each other _forever- _in the most positive sense. I'm glad you decided to call me by my name. We are family now. You are my sister-in-law. Although I don't really like to think of the In-law part. I do think of you as my sister. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Would she play squash or chess with me? Would she have gone to Harvard or Yale, perhaps even Princeton? Would she enjoy a half-caf, non-fat, low-foam latte with the faintest whisper of cinnamon? Would she…"

"Oh for Heaven's sake Dr. Crane.." Everyone stared at Daphne. It was all she could do to keep it together. "Niles is gone. He didn't make it."

Now all eyes were on Frasier, waiting for a reaction but finding instead a blank expression on his face. Daphne didn't know if he had heard her.

"Frasier… did you hear me? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Yes Daphne, I heard you. I just need to be alone right now."

Frasier walked outside to his car and sat in it, thinking. His brother.. gone. It couldn't be. Not Niles. He had so much to live for. He was so… young. He was younger than himself even. If this could happen to Niles this could happen to… anyone. There must be some mistake. Surely nothing could have gone wrong in a simple operation. Procedures like this happened all the time and nothing like this happened. The doctor himself said that there was a ninety-five percent success rate. So Niles was in the bottom five category? No.. something wasn't right. Niles was too good of a person, the best person he knew. And for his life to have been taken over something like this.. well, Frasier knew he wasn't going to stand by and take this, that was for certain.

00000

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Roz asked Marty.

"Sure. He's just got to let it sink in. He's strong. He's a psychiatrist. He sees this kind of thing all the time."

"But that's his brother."

"And that's my husband! Don't stand there talking about him as if I can't here him. I can you know…" Daphne broke down and ran into Roz's arms. Marty was uncomfortable; signs of emotion always made him uneasy. If Niles were here he'd know what to do. Why did this have to happen? Niles didn't deserve this. What was going to happen to his family now?


	3. Chapter 3

"_As we gather here to celebrate the life of Hester Crane, let us not focus on our loss; rather let us be thankful for the time we have had with this remarkable woman. She was a woman capable of great love. It is said that love is measured not by how much you love but by how much you are loved by others. You can see by the gathering in this room that she was indeed a well loved woman. There are many lessons to be learned by her untimely loss. Love freely. Share your feelings with the ones you love. Time is short and precious. Cherish your family members. Hester valued her family, especially her husband and her boys. There was not a day that went by that she was not bragging about her boys' accomplishments. She was so very, very proud of them. She delighted in her family and in the comfort of home. When you are home, be present. Your home is your haven from the outside world. If Hester were here I believe that these lessons are what she would want you to take with you today. She was a giving woman, always thinking of her family and friends first. As I close, I want you to remember Hester as the vibrant, intelligent, giving woman that she was- that's how she would want it to be."_

Martin woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the dream again. It had been years since he'd had it, but it seemed like yesterday since they'd laid to rest his beloved wife. And now they were getting ready to do the same for his son. It wasn't fair. He would never show his emotions in public- that wasn't his style, but he frowned, the closest he would allow himself to crying, and he buried his head in his pillow, wishing this would all go away. Maybe this was all just a bad dream after all.

00000

"_Check mate," an eight year old Niles gleefully proclaimed._

"_There is no way you won. I matched you move for move every time. I demand a rematch!" Frasier protested._

"_Frasier, that was a rematch. I'm tired. I think I shall take a nap."_

"_You cannot take a nap. It's barely the afternoon."_

"_I'm sorry but defeating you twice has left me a bit fatigued. I wish to retire to my room. I would think you would be tired- tired of losing. Ha!"_

"_Niles, I'm telling Mom and she'll make you play me again. You know I'm her favorite." Frasier argued._

_Niles sighed. In his heart he believed Frasier was right. "All right. One more game. But I'm not letting you off the hook. I intend to play my best."_

"_And I expect you too."_

Frasier woke up, missing his brother more than ever. Why had he dreamed that particular dream? Was it symbolic of him pushing Niles too hard his entire life? If he had it had worked- Niles was a success. What was the comment about his being his mother's favorite about? He remembered the time he and Niles got into a physical fight and Niles made a comment about Frasier getting to do everything first. He'd held a lifelong resentment towards Frasier that he'd been unaware of. But did they resolve things? Now he would never know.

00000

"_Niles, I missed you today."_

"_I missed you too Daphne. What's all this?"_

_The lights were low, there were a bottle of wine (for Niles of course) , two plates of food from his favorite restaurant and she was dressed in her red dress she wore to the Snow Ball._

"_Are we going somewhere? And Daphne…you look breathtaking. You know how I feel about you in that dress….I say we skip dinner…"_

_She laughed. " I think we should take our time. We have all night. Besides I have something to tell you. This might be the last time I wear this dress in a very long time so I want to enjoy it."_

"_Why? It suits you." Niles asks._

"_Well I'm going to be very busy for the next nine months," Daphne grinned._

_It took Niles a minute to get what she was getting at. "Are you saying… we're having a baby?"_

_She laughed. He pulled her in for an embrace. "Oh Daphne. That's the most wonderful news I've ever heard. You don't know how happy you've made me. I love you."_

"_I love you too Niles."_

Daphne woke up, grateful for the chance to tell her husband that she loved him one last time. But at the same time she was so sad, that he didn't know that he was going to be a father. This was going to be the most difficult thing she ever had to do, raising a child alone. She didn't even know what he would like to name it for crying out loud. For crying out loud. She would be doing plenty of that. But she had to be strong- the Cranes needed her more than ever. Even Eddie needed her. He sensed that something was amiss in the Crane household so she had to take care not to disturb him. She knew she was in for the fight of her life.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne was annoyed to find that someone was ringing her doorbell. She was even more annoyed to find that it was her mother and her brother, Simon.

"Stilts!"

"Good Lord mother, what in the world were you thinking?" Daphne asked, obviously annoyed.

"I was bringing your favorite brother here to comfort you, what does it look like?" Gertrude replied.

"Why does everyone assume that Simon's my favorite when Steven's been my favorite for years?"

"Come now, sis, I'm not all that bad. And besides Steven's busy. His girlfriend's having a baby any day. He can't be all that good if his girlfriend's knocked up," Simon chimed in.

"Simon watch it. That's my good son you're talking about. You'd do well to take some lessons off of him. Anyways Daphne what's done is done. I flew all the way back to Manchester so the least you could do is show some appreciation."

"My husband's just passed and I'm all alone in this great big home so you'll have to forgive me if I don't feel like showing anything," Daphne snapped. This was the last thing she needed in her condition.

"Come on now sis, you won't be alone. You'll have me and Mum to keep you company," Simon declared.

"Why can't you both stay at her place?"

"And leave you all alone?" Gertrude asked rhetorically. "Why we wouldn't dream of it. Come on now Simon. Be a dear and carry some bags in for an old woman."

Daphne shook her head. Could this nightmare get any worse?

00000

"Frasier, I'm sorry to barge in on you but I had to get away from my family," Daphne said as she closed the door to Frasier's office. He was working as a therapist on the side apart from his radio show and right now he was grateful for it. Anything to get his mind off of his grief.

"Daphne…you know you're welcome here any time. I can't say that I blame you for getting away from your family. I suppose I would too if I were in your shoes," Frasier laughed halfheartedly. He wondered if he would ever find anything funny again.

"I know you don't like my family but they are my family."

"I know Daphne. I was just joking."

"Frasier will I ever laugh again?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. We will, in time. We will find humor in something and we will laugh."

"When?" Daphne looked at him.

"It is hard to say when. It could be tomorrow. It could be next week. It could be…"

"Months….that's what you were thinking. Go ahead and say it. I don't know if I can ever laugh again. Niles always made me laugh. He was the funniest person I knew. He did the oddest things. He always made me laugh by smelling my hair. Or the way he would always wipe down the chairs before he sat down. Or the way he would order his coffees… I miss him Frasier…." Daphne said sadly.

"I do too, Daphne." Frasier looked at her, knowing he was feeling the same way. "I do too."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Mum I don't have time to wash your knickers. I have to go take Eddie for a walk." Daphne sighed as she grabbed her car keys.

"It may be none of my business but isn't that something Marty should be doing? It can't be good for him to be cooped up in that apartment all day sitting around feeling sorry for himself," Gertrude said.

"You're right Mum. It is none of your business."

"No, he needs to get out. Sitting around thinking of his loss will only cause him to get into a depression. That's what happened to me after your father left me and I went out of my mind with grief."

"No offense Mum but a divorce and a death are not the same," Daphne protested.

"Aren't they? A loss is a loss," Gertrude insisted. Daphne just looked at her.

0000

"Martin, are you sure you wouldn't like to go with me today? It's a nice day and I think Eddie would like it it you went," Daphne said gently.

"I'm sorry Daphne. My hip is acting up. You go."

"Do you need to do the exercises?"

"No. I just need to rest, that's all," Martin insisted.

"Nonsense. When I get back I'll get get out the mat and we'll work on your hip," Daphne told him, concerned.

"The hell we will! When I say I'm fine I'm fine! Now just leave it alone!"

Frasier came running out. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing at all. Come on Eddie." Daphne put the dog on a leash and then left, leaving Frasier to stare at his father.

"Well?"

"Well what? She said nothing happened and nothing happened. So let it go," Martin replied.

"I will not let it go. Two of the people I love the most were at each other's throats. I will not accept that it was 'nothing.'"

"You're the psychiatrist. Can't you figure out what this is about?"

"This is about Niles isn't it?"

"Gee and they pay you the big bucks."

"No need to get sarcastic with me. I loved him too."

Martin looked at his remaining son tearily, refusing to give in to the emotions that had been building up for the past few weeks. Real men didn't' cry, he told himself. But they sure felt like hell, and he didn't know what to do about that.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later at breakfast Daphne was still replaying the events at Frasier's over in her mind when she got the food ready for herself and Simon. It was a real chore, considering she was still hiding her morning sickness. She didn't know how much longer she could hide everything. Usually he noticed everything, so she might have gotten a free pass this time. She looked down and noticed she had the beginning of a baby belly. Niles would have loved this, she thought. He would have loved everything, even the morning sickness to the mood swings to the strange cravings she imagined she'd be having soon. But her Niles was gone, and she was left to raise his baby alone. Not totally alone, she smiled, but still, she would be alone. How could she even think about bringing this child into this world where his father wasn't there to greet him into the world? Where would she find that kind of strength? Daphne had no clue.

"So Sis, when are you going to tell Mum about the baby?" Simon asked as she served him his breakfast. She nearly dropped his plate. And she thought that she was the one with the psychic powers in the family. She had a bit of a belly but not enough for anyone to tell, or so she thought.

"Simon Moon! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Come on Daphne. You're not fooling anyone. I know you're in the loo after breakfast every morning. You get your knickers in a twist when anyone looks at you the wrong way. And you have put on a pound or two," Simon concluded.

"Simon! If I go to the loo it's none of your business. If I'm a bit moody then hello, my husband just died. And I ought to smack you one upside the head for commenting on my weight. That's the last thing on my mind. You know I turn to the sweets whenever I get stressed."

"So you're telling me you're not in the family way?"

Daphne looked at her brother and took a deep breath. "No. You're right. And I never got to tell Niles." With that she began to break down and cry.

Simon walked over to her and pulled her in for a brotherly embrace. For all of his faults he never could stand to see his sister hurting. He remembered the time that Johnny Sully made fun of her for being the tallest girl in her class so he met him after school and gave him quite the talking to. He was too young to beat up but just the threat of it got him to think twice about looking at Daphne again. Those were the simple days when Simon's phsical presence could make everything better. What he wouldn't give to go back to those days where he could kick around a bully or two.

"There there Daphne. Think about this… you have your baby to look forward to. You might not see it now but you have something you're going to be able to smile about."

"Will I ever smile again?" Daphne asked.

"Sure you will. Before you know it the baby will be here and you will be focused on being the best mum you can be. And you'll have all your memories of Miles to tell your little one about," Simon pulled away.

"It's Niles, Simon," Daphne smiled in spite of herself. Even though her brother could be a real idiot sometimes she knew he meant well, and she loved him for it.

"You know who I meant. And the baby will know who you meant. That's the most important thing. Don't ever forget that," Simon advised.

Daphne took a deep breath. "I won't ever forget. Not as long as I live, I won't ever forget."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days Daphne was renewed with a burst of energy. She had asked for the Cranes and her mother and brother and Roz to come over for dinner so she could make her official announcement. She knew she was asking a lot to expect Simon to keep his mouth shut so she turned on the waterworks and pleaded with him not to say a word. He may have been an idiot, well, most of the time, but he had a soft spot for his only sister and she used her feminine wiles to her advantage. She just hoped that the beers he would no doubt indulge in wouldn't do any talking while he hung out with Martin.

And it was hard not to tell her mother. She had a feeling she knew that something was up by the way that Daphne was avoiding her but yet nothing was said. It wouldn't be fair to Martin to tell her mother and not him at the same time; after all, this was his grandchild too. And she knew how much this baby would mean to him. Would it serve as a reminder or would it bring him hope? She hadn't thought of that but she knew what the baby meant to her. Not that she had had much time to think about it.

A baby. Not just any baby but Niles's baby. Oh she could only imagine what kind of father he would have been. Fastidious, clean, nitpicky, but he would have been so full of love. He would have delighted in everything their child delighted in. And their child would not have wanted for anything-only the best for his child. Daphne smiled as she pictured enlisting their child in preschool while it was still in the womb. And he'd probably insist on making her play classical music to her stomach every night. Oh she would have complained about it but secretly it would have pleased her to please her husband so.

The night of the dinner everyone was acting as normally as they could. Martin was still adjusting to life without his son, although he enjoyed Simon's company. He'd found a kindred spirit or at least a good drinking buddy in Daphne's older brother, at which drove Frasier completely nuts. But Frasier was tolerating Simon, for his father's sake. Frasier was holding back a lot. The only person who noticed this was Roz, and she was desperately trying to find the right moment to say something to her best friend.

"Well everyone, I'm glad that you're all here as you are all the people that I love the most. I went to a lot of trouble for dinner tonight, not that Simon noticed. You went through two plates before any of us could finish our first. No matter," Daphne laughed. "I have an announcement to make that I think will make you all very happy. At least I hope will make you all very happy. Please don't be angry with me for not telling you sooner because I was just trying to find the right time. Wow this is hard. Everyone… I'm pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop before Roz let out a little scream. She ran over to hug Daphne, followed by Gertrude.

"I'm going to be a grandmum? And when were you going to tell me?"

Frasier made his way over to his sister-in-law's side and embraced her. "Oh Daphne, this is the most joyous news you could have told us. We are all thrilled for you. Aren't you Dad?"

"Yeah… that's great. Congratulations," Martin smiled half-heartedly.

Frasier leaned in and whispered. "Just give him time to adjust. He'll be all right."

"I can hear you you know. Daphne that's wonderful. I only wish… well I wish you the best and I know Niles would be proud of you."

The room grew quiet at the mention of Niles' name. "You know Martin, I think you may be right," she smiled, ready to celebrate with the ones she loved most.


	8. Chapter 8

"Frasier thank you for meeting me here on such short notice," Daphne said as she and her brother-in-law accepted their drinks at Café Nervosa. It had only been days since the big announcement and she had wanted to give everyone time to adjust. After all she had taken several months to adjust herself so she knew that everyone needed time, especially Martin. He was the one having the most difficult time with Niles's death it seemed, though they were all grieving in their own ways. Daphne was starting to get past her own grief to worry about others, though she didn't know how she could get through her own. She needed someone, anyone, and if there was anyone who could help, it would be Frasier.

"Frasier, how are you?"

"Oh, the station has me busy and there's talk of a strike with the union but Roz won't give me much detail about that. I don't know what I'd do without Roz. The company' s simply too cheap to pay a few extra pennies although at a time like this the team needs to understand that we're all in a crunch…" Frasier started.

"No Frasier. How _are _you?" Daphne may not be a big time psychiatrist but she knew avoidance when she heard it.

"Oh_. Oh._" Frasier paused. "Well to tell you the truth I'm having trouble sleeping and I've lost about seven pounds and my mind tends to wander from subject to subject. I've had to force myself to stay on topic at work. Roz has caught me drifting from time to time."

Daphne smiled sympathetically. "Frasier it may not be my place to say something, but maybe it is. You know I love you and I only want what's best for you…"

"I know that Daphne and I hope you know how much Dad and I love you too."

Daphne reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

She changed tactics. "I have a friend who has a poor appetite, who can't sleep and whose mind wanders. This has been going on for some time. All of her friends notice this. What do you think could be causing this?"

"Without seeing her I'd say she has a classic case of clinical depression. I'd advise some therapy and perhaps some anti-depressants."

Daphne looked at him knowingly.

"Why are you looking at me that way? You're talking about me aren't you? Why Daphne there's nothing wrong with me? I'm a psychiatrist for goodness' sake! I heal people. I don't need to be healed."

"Frasier, after everything you've been through it's no wonder you're depressed!"

"Will you stop saying that! I have a reputation to protect!" he huffed.

"What if you are? There's nothing wrong with it. I'm depressed and I know it. I can't focus on anything. It's all I can do to get out of bed every day. My brother is staying with me, my mum visits all the the time, I have no time to think about Niles or the baby or what we might have shared together," Daphne cried.

"Maybe that's a blessing. Maybe staying busy is the best thing you can do for yourself right now. It's not good to wallow in your grief the way I… the way Dad does."

"You just said it. You do. Martin does. I am. We all are. I'm busy but I'm so busy that I'm afraid I'll forget Niles. What if I don't know what to tell the baby? What if I don't know how to share Niles with our child? I don't know anything about picking schools or picking names the way Niles would want. I'm so scared of letting Niles down that I can't think straight!"

"Why you know I can help you with schools," Frasier smiled.

"That's just it. I don't want a hoighty toighty school for the baby. I want to bring up the baby the best way I know how but I'm afraid I'll let Niles down. What kind of wife am I?"

"Well as disappointed as I am to hear that you won't be sending the baby to the best schools, we can work on that. I know Niles would be pleased to know that you love the baby and however you raise the baby he would be pleased. You were the love of his life, and I'm sure he planned on having children with you. Give yourself some credit. He gave you all the credit in the world," Frasier smiled.

"I'm glad you believe that, Frasier. I'm not sure I do," Daphne looked away, not sure of what she really believed in.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a month later and there was no doubt to anyone visibly that Daphne was pregnant. Tomorrow was the day of the ultrasound and she could think of nothing else. She would find out how healthy the baby would be, of course, but she would also find out the gender. She'd been going back and forth in her mind whether or not she wanted to know what it was but she couldn't come up with a square answer. Her mother had a doctor's appointment for her bunions so she couldn't go with her. She would be all alone, a feeling she was beginning to know all too well. Her brother had flown back to Manchester and her mother hadn't been over as often, she was still in the apartment that she and Niles had helped to put up for her. She hadn't said anything but Daphne knew that she was worried about where she was going to stay now that Niles wasn't her to subsidize her rent. Daphne wasn't able to keep on paying, so this was a converation that she was dreading having with her Mum. How do you tell your Mum that she would have to be completely financially independent or else move back to England?

Avoiding her mother, she knew she didn't want to go to her doctor's appointment by herself. Daphne thought about her recent conversation with Frasier and thought that this might be the ticket to pulling him out of his blues. This might be what the doctor ordered so to speak for Frasier Crane. Yes, Daphne smiled, she would invite him to go along with her to her ultrasound.

So she called him and much to her delight he gladly accepted with joy in his voice. It brought her great delight to know that this baby meant so much to the family. Martin still was having a hard time accepting that Niles wasn't going to be around to see his child, and she understood that feeling well. Most of the time she felt the same way. There were some days however she actually found herself looking forward to the baby and felt something strange-happiness. She knew Niles would want her to feel that way, but when she stopped to think about him a wave of sadness would come over her the depression would sink in all over again.

"Frasier, thank you for meeting me here," Daphne smiled on the day of the appointment.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. This is a momentous occasion and I can only be honored that you asked me to share it with you," Frasier said after pulling his sister-in-law into a hug.

"Me mum couldn't make it and so I thought of you. I hope Roz won't be offended," she thought suddenly.

"I'm sure she'll understand. We'll just call her with the results…that is if you feel comfortable. I don't want you to rush these things," Frasier said, concerned.

"No, everyone has a right to know. And maybe it will help your dad. He's had an awfully hard time of it. I'd hoped the news would help him come around but he's so lost."

"Dad will be fine. He just needs a little time. He was the same way after we lost Mom. We tried to get through to him but he just needed his space."

"Mrs. Crane, you can come back now," the nurse said.

"Okay. I'll have the nurse call you back when I'm ready," Daphne smiled nervously.

So after some questions Daphne undressed and prepared for the ultrasound. The nurse went and got Frasier who eagerly went back.

"Oh Daphne, he's healthy. Look at his head there and look at his heartbeat," Frasier said excitedly.

"His?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane is right. Mrs. Crane, you are having a healthy baby boy," the doctor smiled.

For the first time in months Daphne cried tears of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Frasier more than anything wanted to tell his father the good news about the baby being a boy. He knew that it wasn't his place so he knew the best thing for him to do was to leave and let Daphne tell Martin in her own way. That would be best for everyone. If anyone could pull his father out of his depression, it would be Daphne, in that special brand of magic she'd cast upon the Crane family. Why, it was no wonder that Niles had been crazy about her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

Boy was he crazy about her. Frasier had assumed that it was just another one of his silly infatuations that would pass but it only grew stronger with each passing year. Frasier had never seen Niles act this way with Maris, but then again it wasn't as if she provoked that kind of passion from people, for whatever reason. Frasier remembered the time that Niles had asked him if he thought that he and Maris were meant to be together. After a lot of soul searching, he'd concluded that no, they weren't. And after seeing Niles and Daphne together, he stood by his answer all the more. If there were any two couple destined to be together, it was his brother and his father's physical therapist. And then fate and intervined ever so cruely…

So where could he go to kill an hour or two? He knew the answer but he didn't want to face it. The most logical place for him to go to was Café Nervosa, but he'd simply avoided the place ever since his brother… ever since his brother. He could go to the library, but that was clear on the other side of town. He wasn't hungry, so a restaurant was out of the question. No, a coffee was in order, so he would just have to buckle down and face his own demons.

Here Frasier was, at the place he'd spent so many hours with Niles. So many converations, some pleasant, some quarrels. He thought of the time Niles wanted to co-author a book with him. That didn't work out too well for either of them. He thought of the time Niles sat and asked him if he was happy. That brought on a lot of soul searching in ways that Niles had no idea he had done. His brother was his best friend, his confidant, his partner-in-crime, and as the server set down his order, Frasier couldn't help thinking: he was really going to miss his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Frasier drove over to to the shop to pick up a new bottle of sherry, allowing Daphne some much needed time alone with his dad. He had a feeling his dad would be thrilled at the news that it was a boy, and as much as he wanted to deliver the news himself, it was Daphne's moment, and it was best he stay away for a little while at least.

"Hi Martin..where's Eddie?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, on the game they were talking about one of the players being a vet and he ran to my room, the little knucklehead. I keep telling Frasier he understands more than we think he does but he doesn't believe me."

"Oh he understands the word bath all too well," Daphne agreed, recalling years of trying to get the little dog to cooperate with her.

"MeanwhileI try to teach him the difference between Mr. Pig and a banana…"

They both laughed, remembering that occasion from years ago. Poor Eddie, he tried so hard to please.

"So what did the doctor say? How's the baby?" Martin asked as he pried open his beer.

"Oh he's just fine. He's gained half a pound since last time they checked. Meanwhile I gain five," she frowned.

"Well the important thing is that he's gaining and he's healthy and everything's where it's supposed to be…wait a minute, Daph… did you say 'he'?"

Daphne grinned. "It's a boy! Congratulations, Martin!"

Martin grabbed his cane and hobbled over to Daphne. "Congratulations to you! A boy..another grandson. Boy the hearty Crane genes run in the family," he laughed.

"Or the Moon," she reminded him.

"Or the Crane."

"Oh what's important is that he's healthy and that you're healthy. This calls for a celebration! I'm going to grab me a beer. Do you want something?" Martin asked.

"Sit down you old sod. I'll get your beer. I'm pregnant not helpless you know."

Martin gladly sat down. It was times like this that he truly missed having Daphne around. Not necessarily the fetching of the beer-although that was nice- but the bantering, the playful teasing. Sometimes she could take a good ribbing when his boys couldn't. His boys, he thought sadly.

"Does Frasier know?"

"Yes, he went with me to the doctor's. He's just as thrilled as you are,"Daphne replied, handing him his drink.

"You know Daphne, I would have been fine with a girl, but secretly I was hoping for a boy. Boys are easier to handle. Just look at…

"Frasier and Niles."

"My brothers."

They both looked aty each other and laughed, knowing that each set of boys had their own challenges. Where Frasier and Niles were haughty and high-strung, the Moon boys were rebellious and head-strong. This baby would be a curious mix indeed.

"Hey Daph..suppose your son wants to throw the ball around with one of his friends when he's older. What are you going to do?"

"Well don't tell Frasier this but I suppose I'll let him. A little bit of exercize never hurt anybody."

"What if he takes after Frasier and Niles?"

Daphne thought about that. "I would never ask him to be anything more than what he is. If he's not destined for sports than we'll find out what he's good at. If it means inviting his uncle Frasier over on Saturdays for chess lessons than so be it. I don't know how I'll do it but I'll do it."

"You're going to be a great mother."

"And there's no one I'd rather be the grandfather of my child than you, " she smiled.

The room grew quiet for a minute. "All right all right. Enough with the sappy stuff. Any chance you I can get some pork rinds to go with this beer?"

She wanted to tell Martin that he could get it himself but this was the first time in a long time that he had seemed like himself, and for that she was very grateful. Pork rinds, coming right up.


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne laughed. She had the seat adjusted as far back as it would go and she still had to squeeze in. She was due in three weeks and although Frasier and Martin didn't want her to drive, it was her last bit of independence before the baby arrived. She didn't need to be doted on as if she were helpless, although she knew if Niles were here he would insist on her not driving as well. Niles. The truth of the matter was that she couldn't escape him except for when she was in her car, as horrible as that was. He was all around her, and she couldn't sleep for thinking of him. Most of the dreams were pleasant, but there were the occasional nightmares of his dying on the operating table without her being able to anything to save him.

She was so busy daydreaming about Niles that she didn't see the car ahead of her stop suddenly and so she plowed right ahead into his car. The last thing she called out before passing out was,"Niles."

Frasier got the call and told his dad. They quickly called Roz and Gertrude and everyone arrived at the hospital, worried.

"Now Dad, I'm the doctor, let me do all the talking," Frasier spoke up.

"Now son, that's only my grandchild in there, so I guess that means nothing to you," Martin deadpanned.

"You two stop it! Daphne needs us to be strong and not tear each other apart. Frasier, your dad is right, he loves Daphne too and it is his grandbaby we're talking about. You may understand all of the medical bluberish but sometimes we just really need to hear it in layman's terms," Roz cried out, once again the voice of reason. Outside of the room they were to learn that Daphne was still unconscious but was in labor, which sobered everyone right up.

00000

"_Look at them fighting. Not much has changed since you've been gone my darling," Daphne said as her husband lay beside her in the most luxurious queen sized bed. _

"_I was afraid of this happening. All I ever wanted was peace for my family, especially you, and they are out there fighting about God knows what. I bet Frasier started it," Niles laughed._

"_Do you hear that little one," Daphne asked the infant in her and Niles' arms. "Your Uncle Frasier is ten times fussier than you are."_

"_He is a good boy, isn't he? He just eats when he's hungry, and loves to be held by his daddy… or should I say his mommy?" Niles asked._

"_You've been watching over him this whole time?"_

"_I picked him out especially for you. You're right, he's going to have the hearty Crane genes, but he's also a Moon. You'll know just how to raise him. I have faith in you. You are the only woman in the world I would have wanted to have borne my child, and now I can see I was quite right about that."_

"_Oh Niles, I feel like I'm getting a headache…that's not good is it?" Daphne asked._

"_It means they are waiting for you. It's time," Niles said calmly, fighting back his own tears._

"_What about the names?"_

"_I always favored Mason…"_

"_Mason Niles Crane it is then," Daphne said resolutely._

"_No. Mason Martin Crane. It has to be. We need to give Dad a reason to keep going and not a painful reminder of the past. He'll see me every time he throws a baseball ball anyways. Please Daphne, do this for me."_

"_Oh Niles I would do anything for you. I do love and adore you you know."_

"_And I cherish you my love." _

So Daphne slowly slipped back into consciousness only to find that she had given birth to a son.

"Where is he? I want to see my baby?"

"Easy now. Your brother-in-law is on his way to wheel you to the neonatal unit. He won't be there but a few days, he's five pounds. But because of the accident we want to take precautions but your son is healthy and happy.

Frasier arrived, asking her how she was doing but she was not in any mood for chit chat. She had just been with the love of her life, was it a psychic vision? It was real, she got to hold Niles again and she knew what she had to do next. Soon everyone was gathered around the incubator and she began to cry. All of this was just too much on her. Niles was right. That was their baby and he was beautiful, blond hair and fragile features, he looked very much his father's son.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Gertrude asked sullenly.

Daphne looked at Frasier and then at Martin and then smiled. 

"His name is Mason Martin Crane," she proudly announced.

Everyone looked at Martin to see how he would react. If one didn't know any better you would think he was fighting back a tear. But not Marty. He didn't cry.

"Thank you Daphne this means the world to me. And I will take this seriously, try to be a good example, try to drink a few less beers and relax a bit now and then. You will bring him by to see me now and then won't you?"

"It's like I never moved out. Martin, I've never told you this….but I love you you rotten old sod, "she laughed as she fought back the tears.

"Ah Daph… you know that I,,, you know how I feel…..oh for crying out loud if everyone's going to stare at me I'm not going to say it! Daphne, I love you and I would have been proud if you were one of my own children."

Daphne carefully got out of her wheelchair and walked over to Martin, where she embraced him for a few seconds. Quickly she sat back down.

Looking back on that scene right there, Daphne wondered if she should share with someone, perhaps Frasier, her experience earlier in the hospital. But he would probably explain it away by drugs or something. Daphne knew what she had experienced was real. She felt Niles on her skin sure as was the hospital nightgown was, sure as she had embraced Martin, and as sure as she finally on the third day got to hold her son. If Niles were here, he'd know what to do. That was right…he was there. She didn't know when and she didn't know how but she would see him again. And when that day comes, she would be ready with her heart wide open.

The end


End file.
